


Windows Without Glass [translation]

by Navi (Falmarien)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Movie(s), Psychic Bond, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falmarien/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles原本會見到Nina的，總有一天。Erik原本會這麼確保的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows Without Glass [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Windows Without Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053037) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> For the ever so amazing Yahtzee. *sobs*  
> You saved XMA (for me).  
>   
> 沒有beta，任何錯誤都是我的。

「她的名字是Nina。」Erik坐在大宅開敞的窗邊。替換用的玻璃還沒運來，所以夜風會吹過長廊，激起漣漪，在每個轉角細語不止。「你知道的，當然。但我還是想告訴你。我想像過太多次了——想像過告訴你。」

「我希望你能。我會很為你高興的。」Charles躺在暫時充作床鋪使用的醫療輪床上。他的神經仍然燃燒著存於記憶中的疼痛。他想像那股疼痛就像天啟金字塔裡發光的紋路一般——不屬於塵世的熱度，迂迴蜿蜒著往上攀升。但還殘存在他身體上的任何不適，都不能和Erik的悲痛相比。「我希望我有機會遇見Nina。」

「你原本會的，總有一天。」Erik的臉孔只是明亮月光下的剪影。「等時刻到來，我原本會把她送來你這裡的。」

Charles曾經在Erik的心靈裡瞥見過Nina。他想像著那名深髮的女孩站在學校的階梯上，頭上盤旋飛舞的鳥宛如慶典時紛飛的彩紙。即使他和Erik之間存在著那麼多的怒氣——即使那麼多錯失的機會、那麼多的心碎永遠會在他們的羈絆中投下陰影——Charles還是知道，他只會用最深沉的喜悅迎接Erik的孩子到來。

Erik繼續說，「我有時候會嘲笑你對學校的企圖心。但你在這裡所做的，你建立了一個地方，讓我們能跟同類待在一起，讓孩子們能學習擁抱他們的天賦——這是我們需要的。這地方很特別，Charles。這全都是你的功勞。」

「謝謝你，」Charles簡單地說。他認為Erik在學校的創立上和他同等重要，但他才是那個在過去十年中讓這裡重獲新生，將之建造成現在的模樣的人。此時此刻，學生們擠在重建了卻還空蕩的房間裡，在睡袋裡低聲細語。Hank和Raven在門口的石階上交談，試圖假裝兩人都沒有希望他們實際上是在彼此親吻。藍魔鬼正在做一個和馬戲團有關的夢。Charles的意識輕拂過所有人，只是想確認所有人都是安全的。

Erik低聲說，「晚上的時候，當我想到她的未來，當我為她的未來感到害怕，我會告訴自己，『Charles會是她的老師，她的保護者。Charles會確保她好好的。』」

「我原本會的。」Charles喉頭一緊。「我不該退得這麼遠的。我應該要一直去找你才對——」

「是我叫你停的。」Erik將腦袋倚上空蕩的窗框。「你尊重了我的意願。不要為了這樣責備自己。」

Charles幾乎能看見Erik的自責和整座房間交織在一起，不可見地繞在他們身邊。「Erik，你也不能怪罪你自己。」

他得到唯一的答案是一個聳肩。兩人陷入沉默，痛苦但並不尷尬。他們都需要一點時間，才能繼續談起上次的分離。

在DC事件之後幾天，Erik就永遠地棄置了他的頭盔。Charles幾乎立刻就看見了，看見頭盔飄蕩著落到海底、被海水與黑暗吞噬的畫面。他不知道Erik是不是真的這樣處置了頭盔；那不怎麼重要。他只知道，Erik不想再將Charles鎖在腦袋外面了。Erik傷痕累累的靈魂尋找著他。即使Erik永遠不會回到威徹斯特，兩人之間共有的連結也存活下去了。

兩年的時間裡，Charles會去拜訪Erik——在幻覺裡，在低語裡，甚至在夢境裡。他們會聊上無數個小時。他們會鬥嘴。他們甚至會下棋。

他們也會做愛。

沒有肉體的性比「實際來」更讓人享受，不過Charles已經不再認為性愛真實與否是由肢體接觸的有無區分的了。有的人好幾個小時都在床上肢體交纏、也沒真正碰觸到對方的靈魂，得到的只有最習慣的、機械性的歡愉。但是，在心靈中，彼此親近本身才是點燃肉體狂喜的來源。情感的刺激是手或者舌永遠不能給予的。肉體的虛弱也不會妨礙他們——他們有時會在高潮中停留上好幾個小時。

但Charles逐漸意識到，自己在學校課表上花得心思不夠多了。他所擁有的友誼，特別是與Hank之間，也受到影響，因為在優先順序上被往後移了。他意識到，他所有的情感能量，都給了Erik一個人。

Erik也有相近的發現。他在波蘭一個新朋友都還沒有。他上班還遲到，因為整晚都徜徉在Charles的心靈裡。

 _我們能擁有彼此_ ，一天晚上，他對Charles說， _或者我們能擁有自己的人生。我們不能兩者都要。_

Charles總是痛恨Erik是對的。

「第一年，我用Cerebro看了你幾次，」他坦承。「我看到你跟朋友在一起——還有一次，跟Magda一起。我想我當時就知道了她是你妻子，從你心裡對她懷抱的情感就看出來了。但我太早就放棄了。我從來沒見過Nina。」

至少，不是以Erik女兒的身份。他很可能看過她，是他所望見的那些、數不盡的變種人之中的一個，Cerebro閃爍著的圓頂之下一個紅色的光點。如果他看得仔細一些就好了。

「那讓你受傷了嗎，看見我結婚了？」Erik說。「還是你替我感到高興？」

「兩者皆是，都非常是。但我的快樂比痛苦更多。」

「真的？」

Charles點點頭。這一個小動作就讓他的神經再次抽痛起來，穿過窗戶吹拂在他身上的涼冷微風好像也變得尖銳。「我感覺到你有多滿足，多快樂。我永遠不會為了這樣埋怨你，老朋友。我只是希望這些沒有被從你身上奪走而已。」

「Magda——」Erik哽了一下。「她總是在每一個人身上看到最好的一面。甚至在我身上也是。就像你一樣，Charles。」

但她能給Erik一個平和的，滿足的人生，那是Charles永遠辦不到的。Charles並不嫉妒；他只是希望能有機會見見Magda。他會感謝她愛著Erik，感謝她給了他這麼多。感謝她滿足了所有Charles曾希望Erik擁有的希望⋯⋯

⋯⋯但他們所有的時間實在是太短了。

「跟他們道別會讓你好過一點嗎？」Charles輕聲問。

「你是指，你會創造一個幻象。讓他們彷彿就跟我們一起站在這裡一樣。」

「我可以離開。」Charles當然得繼續在場好維持幻象，但他會保證自己的存在對Erik是幾不可察的。「只有你們三個——」

「不。」Erik終於自窗邊轉過身來。「只會有我，一個人而已。沒有假裝的必要。」

「如你所願。」

Erik往Charles的輪床走近了一點。風吹過他短短的髮，吹動拉到Charles腰際的淺綠床單。他的手放上Charles的腦袋，就在臉頰上，帶著暖意。「你還在痛？」

「有好一點了。」

「那就是還在痛了。」

Charles忍不住微笑。「是。但沒有那麼痛了。我想我今天應該能稍微睡到一點了。」

Erik皺眉。「你睡不好？」

Charles只能聳聳肩。

「這是因為你還在痛嗎？」Erik的神色垮了下去。「還是因為你在埃及遇到的事太——」

 _太創傷？太駭人？_ Charles不想再找字眼去形容，除了最好的那一個： _結束了。_ 「說不定都有一點。」

「我應該要在他攻擊你的時候立刻就背棄他——」

「Erik。你的心智當時不完全是你能自己掌控的。」雖然比不上Charles，但天啟也有相當程度能影響人心的能力。他當時成功掌握了四騎士的心，讓他們能自己掌握的思考與情感都所剩不多。靈蝶和天使處境絕望迫切到無法抗拒他；Ororo對變種人英雄與保護者的嚮往則壓過了她所剩無幾的自由意志。

而Erik當時被悲傷與怒意狠狠打擊——是那樣悲慘的破碎——到幾乎所有人都能掌控他。對天啟來說，那只會是一眨眼就辦到的事而已。

不過，最終，Erik還是抓回了心智，回到了Charles身邊。他們再次站在了一起。團結在一起。其他都不重要了。

「我要怎麼補償你？」Erik低聲說。

_回到學校來。留下來跟我們待在一起。好的人生不只一種；讓我展現給你看。_

但他知道不該去企求不可能的事。Charles只是說，「讓我今天晚上能好好睡一覺。」

這讓Erik挑起了眉，比起誘惑更像是玩笑。「像我們以前那樣？我不覺得今天晚上我們有誰能辦得到，老朋友。」

Charles笑起來。「你知道我不是那個意思。」也許他們有一天 _會_ 再做愛——他們對彼此敞開心胸的程度，仍然是其他任何人都達不到的——但Erik的悲痛還太新，還太狠。那也不是Charles需要的安慰。「我只是說，留在這裡。」

房間裡目前只有另外一件傢俱，一張從園丁小屋搬來的老舊沙發。Charles本來想著如果Erik把腳彎起來，說不定能在上面度過舒適的一夜。但Erik在輪床上，在Charles身邊躺了下來；這大小只剛好夠讓他們躺在一起。Charles轉為側躺，讓Erik能從背後抱住自己，而當Erik環過他的腰，這感覺是那麼自然。彷彿Erik從未離去。

他們安靜地陷入黑暗之中。Charles讓自己的意識和Erik的輕輕繞在一起，只剛好夠能在夢裡彼此相伴的程度。不久之後兩人就一起站在星空之下，望著深色頭髮的小女孩在校園裡奔跑。他們聽見她的笑聲，望見螢火蟲在身周閃閃發光地盤旋，上千個金色光點整夜都不曾停息。


End file.
